The invention relates to a brake system having a master brake cylinder.
A great number of anti-skid brake systems, also called anti-lock systems, are known in the field. In these systems, in order to reduce the brake pressure, fluid, as a rule, is pumped into a chamber and counter-acts the brake pressure; that is, it moves the brake piston, a corresponding piston rod or a brake pedal back to its outset position. Typically, this pressure reduction is controlled via a plurality of valves, as shown for instance in German Offenlegungsschrift 34 13 430. This great number of valves represents considerable engineering effort and expense. Moreover, the return of the brake pedal for the sake of pressure reduction often feels unpleasantly hard to the driver, especially in very forceful braking, in which the pressure reduction takes place suddenly.